Blue Skies
by LaVaLiCiOuS
Summary: After a plan to stop environmental issues is proposed, the world is divided: the wealthy class & the working class. Mo leaves Scott after he breaks her trust again. She tracks down Charlie & the past comes back to bite her as she learns the tragic tale of her ex-bandmates. Scott/Mo/Charlie, Wenlivia, Rayella. T for violence, blood, character death and depressing themes.


A/N: Contains violence, death and depressing themes. Not sure if this should be M or not... the guidelines still confuse me. Anyway, "Blue Skies" was originally a prompt my sister gave me for my _Lemonade Drabbles_ story, but it kind of evolved into this... thing. Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mo, Charlie, Olivia, Wen, Stella, Scott, or Ray. I only own the plot.

* * *

Mohini Pickett gazed over the barren, hot land. This was a part of her kingdom she had seen, once, in her past. She couldn't believe herself. All the suffering… Mo looked up at the sky, such a cheerful blue, mocking her.

"**You could've stopped this!"**

The words still echoed in her head. She knew that those words spoke the truth. The world was clean. The people however… Mo closed her eyes against the tears.

* * *

I.

_Mo is in a band. The band is called Lemonade Mouth. Mo has a boyfriend by the name of Scott Pickett. _

_**The world is beautiful, or so it appears to be.**_

"_Life is good," her best friend Stella laughs as she tips back yet another lemonade, kicking her feet up to rest in her boyfriend's lap. Ray rolls his eyes and pulls the can out of her grasp to chug the rest. Stella mock-scowls. "I hate you."_

_Mo scrutinizes the couple. "This is _not _how a normal couple behaves."_

"_Do we _look _like a normal couple to you?" Ray snorts. _

"_Come on, Ray," Scott sighs. "Don't attack my girl." He wraps an arm around Mo, who giggles._

.

It was four months later that the whole disaster started.

Scott's father, Edward Pickett, was suddenly a certified genius, seeing as he invented an eco-friendly way to create energy.

"Anyone can create their own energy, it's simple. Everyone is required to run on a treadmill or other exercise machine, which will also prevent obesity," Scott's father explained to his son and Mo over dinner.

.

"_I will not stand for this," one of the aristocrats says in a television broadcast one day. "Why should I have to work?"_

_Other rich people say the same._

_._

_Employment goes up in the United States- and soon around the world. The poor are paid to exercise to create energy for the better off that are willing to pay them to do it._

.

II.

_The band goes their separate ways, and Mo finds herself living with Scott in a rich neighborhood in an extravagant apartment. She feels her life is perfect- she has the boy of her dreams, the designer dresses, anything she wants. The thought of her former bandmates rarely cross her mind._

.

_Mo finds Scott… with Jules, yet again. She breaks it off without his knowing, and by the time he returns home her half of the apartment is empty._

_He doesn't care. He has Jules under his arm when he opens the door, anyway. They both drunkenly stumble to the bedroom, completely free of anything Mo-related._

.

_Charlie finds her on his front steps that night. He's living in a poorer neighborhood; after Tommy and his father died his mother needed someone to support her. Already he's been running for other people. _

"_Charlie…" Mo whispers. "He… he did it again." _

_Charlie doesn't say much, just lets her in and gives her his meager meal. _

_Once she's done eating, he can tell she's not satisfied. He smiles sadly, because he doesn't have anything more. "After last time…"_

"_I know, Charles, I know." They have never forgiven her for that._

.

Here's the deal:

Back in high school, senior year, Stella caught Scott cheating on Mo… with Patty, this time. She stormed immediately to Mo's house after scooping up Olivia to tell her the news. Two hours after tears and curses and swears to never speak to Scott again, the phone rang.

By the time Mo hung up, they were back together.

Stella found this unforgiveable…

"**Really? Are you just gonna freaking throw everything away for that… that… ugh! Don't you have **_**any **_**self-respect?"**

Stella rushed out the door, leaving her jacket. She yelled one more thing before she disappeared,

"**Charlie loves you! He **_**loves**_** you! And you won't even acknowledge that! You just keep going back to that damn Scott. You _disgust_ me."**

Olivia was shocked, but even she knew there was a bit of truth in the guitarist's words. "I… I…"

"I know you don't have the guts to say it, Olivia. So just… just run back to Wen! You always do!" Mo yelled in the shy singer's face. Olivia didn't pause. She just snatched her phone and pressed one. It speed-dialed Wen.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you pick me up? Why?" Olivia glanced at Mo with fire in her eyes. "…I'll tell you on the way home. We should probably track down Stella too." As she spoke, she walked out the door to sit on the steps. In the dim porch light Mo saw the crystal tears running down her face before she slammed the door.

.

"…_and then the band broke up," Mo finishes. Charlie nods; he knows the tale. He pulls her in for another hug. _

_She notices how thin he is. "Charlie… whatever happened to them?"_

_Charlie doesn't respond until the sounds of foreign footsteps echo down the sidewalk. "It doesn't matter now. Come on, let's get inside."_

.

III.

_Mo adjusts to the life of being not wealthy. Charlie works every day, at running to create power for others' homes. She and Charlie grow closer and closer, but he keeps his distance, as if she's delicate. So it's up to her to take the first step. She plants one on his lips and they're lying on the couch making out until the doorbell rings. Charlie stands up and leaves Mo on the couch, feeling slightly disappointed but also kind of relieved._

_She just lays there until she freezes at the voice she nearly recognizes, as if from another lifetime._

"_Olivia?" she says to herself, a smile breaking out on her face and growing until she rushes around the corner and actually sees the former front man. _

_Olivia's blonde hair is stringy and tangled. Her face is littered with so much makeup you can barely tell it's her. The top she wears is almost a bikini top, and the skirt is so short Mo is appalled. Black tattoos curl and twist their way up her arms and legs. She counts four piercings in the only ear visible. There's a dark bruise on her neck, and Olivia is thinner than any human being should be._

"_O…Olivia?" Mo whispers. Olivia catches Mo's eyes and her eyes narrow._

"_No… freaking… way. No freaking way in hell. _Mo?_" the old Olivia is gone, Mo realizes, for whoever stands before her is _not_ her best friend. This is confirmed as Olivia turns to slap Charlie across the face. "You've been taking care of __**Mo**__?"_

"_Olivia… what happened to…? Where's Wen?" Mo tries to say anything to break the tension and cool the heat of rage pounding from every vein in Olivia's body._

_Olivia has pure, raw hatred in her eyes. "Doesn't matter. I came here to check on Charlie. Now, I have an… appointment." Olivia strides away, her hips swinging too much. Mo's eyes widen at the height of the girl's heels._

.

_Mo stares at the tombstone in front of her. _

**Raymond "Ray" Gregory Beech**

**23 years old**

**True friend, hard worker, too stubborn for his own good.**

**You just had to die, didn't you, Beech? I love you. **

**Stella Yamada**

_She stands, wiping tears from her eyes. "I ask you to tell me what happened to Wen, and this is where you bring me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What does Ray's death have to do with Wen?"_

"_Because Wen… Wen is the one who did it. He killed Ray." Charlie stands up from where he was kneeling in front of the grave. He sounds numb, even now, years later. Mo inhales sharply. "He was high. He took drugs so he could run more, make more energy, and make more money for him and Olivia. Ray tried to get him to stop moving, so Wen turned on him. No one walks the street without a knife these days and Wen was no exception…" Charlie takes a breath. "Wen slit Ray's throat."_

_Mo tries to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. "And… Stella?"_

"_She disappeared. Wen was sent to a rehab/jail place. Haven't seen him or heard from him since. He could be dead for all I know."_

.

_It's been three months since Mo moved into Charlie's house. _

_She's pregnant._

_With Scott's baby._

_Charlie holds her as she cries and soothes her with calming words. But Mo knows that he's worried out of his skull because he can already barely support his skeleton of a mother, himself, and Mo as is. _

_When they tell Charlie's mother, she sheds a few tears, but says, "I see. It's time for me to pass on into the next life. I can't be a burden to you much longer." _

"_No, no, Mrs. Delgado," Mo insists. "I can leave. I'm sure I can convince Scott to marry me, I am having his child after all."_

_Charlie's mother smiles. "No matter how many times I tell you to just call me Callie, you still insist on formality. You're a good girl. Take care of my son." And just like that she's gone. _

_Mo lives through the next few months of pregnancy both scared and excited. She's always gushing about baby names to Charlie when he comes home sweaty and exhausted. _

_Gregory Banjaree is born on the floor of Charlie's living room. _

_Gregory Banjaree dies two weeks later in Mo's arms. His little fluttering heart gives out under her gentle hands as she whispers to him to hold on, to keep living for her. Charlie holds her hand as they dig a small hole in the graveyard and write on a wooden board with a marker for a headstone, as they can't afford a concrete one. _

_Mo lashes out at everything around her after crying in Charlie's arms for a few days. She blames herself at first, then Scott, then society, then the world, and then finally decides to hate Charlie._

.

VI.

_Mo finds herself at a bar, drowning money she doesn't have in alcohol. Drink after drink is consumed, until she's lying on the floor at two in the morning._

_And that's where Scott finds her. He picks her up and blows off his 'appointment' with Olivia Gifford to bring her back to his home. _

_Mo wakes up to find herself living the easy life once again. Scott apologizes for his mistake with Jules and Mo forgives him. She doesn't breathe a word about their son Gregory._

_He proposes just two weeks later, and Mo quickly says yes, shoving the engagement ring on her finger almost before he finishes those four words. _

.

_Their wedding is very public. It's the 'event of the year,' according to the press. The newspaper prints an article concerning all the details. Charlie gets that newspaper, Mo remembers. She immediately shoves that out of her head._

.

_They're hitched before Mo knows it. She may as well be a princess, for all the money Scott's family has. _

_"It's all blue skies and sunshine from here on out, Mo," Scott whispers before he kisses her hard on the lips._

_But Mo is more world-aware now to believe that everything can just be all rainbows and sunshine. She sees poor people working behind the palace where she lives, for less than minimum wage. It's like slavery. And she doesn't have the courage or the strength to try and stop it._

.  
_Scott is the wealthy landowners' all-around favorite boy. He is well-known everywhere, and there is lots of gossip about Scott's affairs. Mo ignores it all; being married to Scott keeps her above all of the starving and dying people in the city far, far below her throne... the suffering cries that she can't get out of her head. _

.

_Mo walks in on Scott and some girl kissing. The girl's face separates from Scott's and Mo nearly stumbles back. "Olivia?"_

_Olivia adjusts her miniskirt slightly and glances at Mo with eyes empty of all emotion. _

"_Why?"_

"_He pays well," is all Olivia replies before calmly striding out of Scott's bedroom. Mo follows close behind, snatching her arm and spinning her around to face her. Olivia spits, "What?"_

_Mo hesitates. _

"_Charlie's fine," Olivia replies to the unspoken question. She pauses a beat then says, "No he's not. He thought that you actually… anyway, I couldn't cheer him up. You've really destroyed his life, you know that?" Olivia jerks out of Mo's weak grip and leaves, walking as if she owns the place. Mo can only watch her leave, the words stinging too badly._

.

_Mo and Scott are greeting some rich visitors when Stella makes her first appearance to any of her former band mates in three years. She's dressed all in black and purple. She's no longer the petite girl she was; now she's all muscle. There are twin swords on her back, and three pistols on her belt. From what Mo can see, there are scars crisscrossing her arms and face. She's wearing big black boots. _

"_Everybody freeze," Stella orders. Her gun has a locked target: Scott's chest. _

_Mo is terrified, along with many of the other ladies in the room. "Stella?"_

"_Yeah, it's me," she laughs harshly as she recognizes Mo's face. Her voice sounds hoarse and underused, but any words she says can still grip an audience like she always did in high school. "Still no self-respect, huh, wench?" this comment is directed at Mo with a smirk as she breaks in her voice. Stella leans over and spits on the ground._

_Mo screams in rage and disgust and that alerts the guards to make their move. Stella's arm is bumped an instant before she fires, and the bullet goes in a crazy direction, grazing Mo's right shoulder. Guards seize Stella's arms._

_Scott snatches up one of Stella's own swords from the ground. As he holds it to her throat he asks her, "Any last words?"_

"_Yes," Stella's eyes shoot to Mo, and for a second she almost sounds like she's gonna cry. _**"You could've stopped this!" **_She laughs crazily at Mo's expression until she finally dies, eyes fixed on the brunette until her body is pulled out the gates and flung into the street._

* * *

Mo's eyes shot open as Scott's arm wrapped around her waist. She was breathing heavily from the memories.

"Don't worry, Mo," Scott breathed in her ear. "Don't stand out here in the sun and stare out to the distance. Let's go inside."

Mo nodded weakly and followed her husband inside. As she entered, the only window that revealed the back of the castle let in a draft, leading her to close it. As she fiddled with it, a miniscule glance out of the polished glass brought her heart to her throat.

.

_And as she stands in the graveyard with a blonde who's wearing eight-inch heels, a tall redhead approaches them. A tear slips down the blonde's face for the first time in years. Mo wishes she had someone to hold her, but Scott is preoccupied. As the reunited couple kisses and whispers sweet nothings to each other, Mo gazes upon the grave._

**Charles "Charlie" Delgado**

**Age 27**

**Died with chains on his wrists**

**and unrequited love heavy in his chest **

**.**

Carved underneath that today are six more words:

_**I love you. I always have.**_

The lettering is faded, and splotches of rusty blood surround this promise.

.

_Mo uses her fingernails, the only sharp item she has, to proclaim her love for the man who never stopped loving her, despite all hell she put him through._


End file.
